


Best of All Best Friends

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Fearlessly and Forever [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Blood, But it's there, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Halloweek, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch!Kurt, alternative universe, crisscolfer, not so much, romantic, supernatural crisscolfer, supernatural klaine, vampire!Darren, vampire!blaine, vampire!darren criss, witch!chris, witch!chris colfer, witch!kurt hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Klaine + We’re best friends, I’m a vampire and you’re a witch. Shenanigans ensue.





	Best of All Best Friends

Chris sits on the cold floor, his back leaning against the hard walls in the dungeons. His backpack is on the floor, his legs are stretched in front of him and the notebook is propped up on his thighs and he’s flipping the pen with deft fingers. He’s waiting.

It shouldn’t take long now. The last period finished two minutes ago and they’re all just probably gathering their stuff and putting the material that stays in class – or the blood bank – away before heading out.

Chris looks up when he hears the heavy wooden door moving and the clatter of talking and laughing the students make on their way out. He folds his legs and lets them pass, some looking down at him and one or two throw a smiling at him because they know each other. He waves at them, but stays put. He’s waiting.

Darren is the last one to leave, even after to teacher, to whom he is excitedly talking to, gesturing wildly with his hands with a guitar strapped onto his back. Chris sighs fondly – of course Darren is - stands and dusts his pants. He gets his bag and closes his notebook with his pen marking the page.

The teacher eventually has to go and Chris walks toward Darren.

“Hey.”

“Hey, man,” Darren smiles and his eyes shine. He reaches up to try and soothe his curls down, but after a physical class like Hunting Techniques… It’s quite impossible. Not that it’s an easy task on a regular day. “You’ve been waiting long?”

“Not so much.” He reaches out and cleans a drop of blood left on Darren’s chin with his thumb. The vampire licks his finger clean swiftly. At Darren’s lift of eyebrows, he confesses, “Since my last class. At least I had something to do,” he lifts his notebook and Darren smiles.

They start walking side by side down the now empty hallway.

“Thanks for waiting, man, really.”

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Chris shrugs. “You know my last class is two doors down and I like spending some time to try and write something before dinner.”

Darren’s last period has half-a-class more than the rest for being practical. Chris’ last period is there on the dungeons too and he truly likes to spend a few minutes by himself to gather all his thoughts of that day to maybe have a burst of inspiration on a good story. Mostly it doesn’t work, but he likes the time of solitude anyway.

“Yeah, but with break in two weeks, you must be busy. So thanks for making some time for me.”

“Well, you,” he looks pointedly at the vampire, “Are the one who’ll have to watch me eat now, so it’s on you.” Chris pretends to consider something, looking at the ceiling and stroking his own chin. “Plus, I like spending time with you. You’re my friend.”

Darren stops right before they turn to take the first step on the stairs, with a hand up on Chris’ chest.

“I am your best friend, Christopher, you respect that,” he pretends to be serious, but cracks into a laugh right after Chris cackles beside him.

“Yeah, you are.”

When they resume their walking, up the stairs, Darren’s hand slip into his and he squeezes.

“But you’re also more than my best friend.”

The smile that Darren throws his way almost make him stop to kiss him. Almost; he’s hungry and they are serving his favorite tonight.

And there’ll be plenty of time for that later.

“Oh,” Chris remembers, “Is there any chance you’d get me more vampire venom?”

“Yeah, sure,” Darren nods. “I need with help with my Potions analysis again?”

“I’ll help you.”

Sometimes, it’s nice to have a friend that can easily give you a hand on a subject you suck but they have been learning since they were born. Sometimes, it’s great to have a quick way of getting one of the most difficult ingredients.

But it’s always amazing to have a vampire/witch relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Best Friend" by Toy-Box.


End file.
